Dans le Terrier du Lapin Blanc
by Dream Factory
Summary: La vie d'Alice n'a jamais été facile. Et quand elle rencontre Jasper, ça devient encore pire. Le suivra-t-elle dans son 'Pays des Merveilles' fait de drogues et de sexe ? Ou ressortira-t-elle du Terrier du Lapin Blanc ?


**Aucun des perso m'appartient... Bon sang, ça m'fait déprimer !**

* * *

**-Jasper-**

La musique était assourdissante, comme toujours. Les lumières étaient trop fortes, comme toujours. Les corps entassés dans la pièce avaient fait monté la température de plusieurs degrés, comme toujours. Rien ne changeait jamais.

J'étais assis sur un canapé qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Des jours vraiment meilleurs. Je ne voulais pas connaître l'origine de la plupart des tâches qui le recouvraient. L'endroit où je me trouvais n'était pas vraiment un modèle de propreté. Je devrais peut-être faire le ménage dans cette pièce un de ces quatres.

"Je m'ennuie," marmonna Peter en se laissant tomber à côté de moi. "Bordel, qu'est-ce que je me fais chier !" Il me tendit une bière que j'attrapai sans dire un mot. Je l'ouvris et en bu la moitié en une gorgée.

"Où est ta femme ?" lui demandai-je. Plus histoire de le faire parler que par curiosité. Je savais par expérience que si je ne le faisais pas changer de sujet, il se plaindrait jusqu'à ce que je l'assomme pour le faire taire.

"Je sais pas !" grogna-t-il. "Elle est partit chercher cette fille. Cette Alice. Elle veut l'amener ici !"

"Ici ?" demandai-je en haussant un sourcil. "C'est une junkie ? Elle cherche un nouveau dealer ?"

"Nan, j'crois pas qu'elle aura besoin de tes services," ricana-t-il. "Putain, tu penses qu'au business ?"

"Ouais. Faut bien vivre !"

"Genre t'as besoin de ça pour vivre !"

"Non, pas vraiment. Mais ces gens, Peter, tous ces gens ont besoin de ce que je leur fournis. Ils ont besoin de moi. Je suis le maître de cette anti-chambre de l'enfer."

"T'es vraiment tordu comme gars," répliqua Peter en grimaçant.

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de ricaner à mon tour. "Ca fait des années qu'on se connaît, Peter. Et tu t'en rends compte seulement maintenant ?"

"Non !" rigola-t-il. "Pas vraiment. Mais y'a des moments où ça me frappe soudainement."

"Ca c'est parce que tu redescends de ton trip ! Tu veux une autre dose ?" demandai-je en mettant la main à la poche.

Peter réfléchit un instant avant d'acquièscer. "Un joint suffira," décida-t-il.

J'hochai la tête et sortis un petit sac hermétique qui contenait l'herbe qui m'était reservée de ma poche. Peter sourit et j'haussai un sourcil. "Tu me gâtes trop, Jasper. Ta propre matière ?" Il secoua la tête. "Bien meilleure que celle que tu vends à ces péquennauds."

"Bah, c'est pas comme si ils pourraient en profiter. Ils ne savourent plus rien. Et puis, tu es mon frère d'arme, Pete, tu mérites bien ça," répliquai en roulant consciencieusement le joint. Je remis mon herbe et mes feuilles dans ma poche avant d'attraper un briquet. La première latte me fit fermer les yeux de plaisir. Je sentis Peter gigoter près de moi et tirai quelques lattes de plus avant de lui tendre le joint. Je le regardai le porter à sa bouche avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux, savourant l'engourdissement qui s'emparait de mon corps. Mon cerveau s'embrumit et lorsque j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, tout alla mieux. La musique ne fut plus si forte, les lumières ne furent plus si aveuglante.

Peter me tendit à noveau le joint et je le repris avec délice. Il était pur, comme je l'aimais. Ca montait au cerveau bien plus rapidement comme ça. Après quelques lattes de plus, il n'en restait plus rien. Je fis donc l'énorme effort de l'écraser dans le cendrier avant de me laisser retomber sur le canapé pour regarder autour de moi. Il y avait des gens partout, dans chaque recoin, avachis sur les fauteuils, les poufs ou les coussins. Tous étaient entrain de tripper. Ils venaient ici pour ça. Pour que je leur vende un peu de merveille.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Charlotte entra. Peter réagit aussi vite que possible et il se leva brusquement avant de chanceler. Je ricanai et me levai à mon tour. La tête me tourna et je fermai les yeux, emplifiant ainsi mon malaise afin de mieux le savourer. Bien que mes pieds semblaient peser une tonne, j'avançais vers Charlotte qui nous regardait, Peter et moi, avec amusement. A ses côtés, se tenait une fille très petite que je n'avais jamais vu. Elle avait des cheveux noirs taillés en pic, et des grands yeux verts. Un petit nez retroussé et une bouche pleine complétait le tableau.

Elle regardait autour d'elle avec de grands yeux et lorsqu'elle réalisa dans quel genre d'endroit elle se trouvait, elle se tourna vers Charlotte et commença à parler à toute vitesse. Je voyais ses lèvres rouges bouger, mais n'entendais aucun mot. Je grognai en réalisant qu'il faudrait que je m'approche pour savoir ce qu'elles se disaient. Peter devait être arriver à la même conclusion que moi vu qu'il se précipita vers Charlotte, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois. Charlotte ouvrit les bras en rigolant et il s'y glissa, l'embrassant passionément avant de se placer à ses côtés. Lorsque je les rejoignis, elle attrapa la main de la fille et la serra.

"Les garçons, voici Alice," annonça-t-elle.

La fille me regarda en rougissant avant de me faire un signe de tête.

"Bienvenue, Alice," lui dit ensuite Charlotte. "Bienvenue dans le Terrier du Lapin Blanc."

* * *

**Je dois bien avouer que je n'ai aucune idée de la direction que prendra cette histoire. Ce prologue n'arrêtait simplement pas de me tourner dans la tête. Si ça vous plaît, je continuerais, mais j'ai d'autres engagements à tenir et j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir updater souvent ! Reviews, please**


End file.
